Ne dis rien
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Pourquoi le beau, le merveilleux Sirius Black estil resté célibataire ? Si cette question vous hante, venez lire ici la réponse. Oneshot SBLE


**J'étais en plein dans mes révisions du bac de maths quand soudain, je me suis rappelée une idée de fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis au moins un an. Faisant une pause dans mes révisions, je suis allée m'écrouler sur mon lit, et j'ai passé une demi-heure immobile à construire dans ma petite tête une ébauche de cette fameuse fic qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. En fait, j'ai décidé d'en faire un simple one-shot. C'est lui que vous allez lire à présent.**

**Ne dis rien**

Voilà, ils sont tous sortis à présent. Il faut dire qu'il est près d'une heure du matin, c'est normal que les gens sensés aillent dormir. Mais ça n'a pas été facile de les convaincre de me laisser ici. D'ailleurs, je ne suis toujours pas vraiment sûr qu'ils aient cru à mon histoire de recherches-en-Métamorphose-qui-me-passionent-soudainement-d'ailleurs-le-livre-que-j'étudie-je-dois-le-rendre-à-la-Bibliothèque-dès-demain-à-la-première-heure-donc-je-vais-passer-la-nuit-dessus-pour-en-profiter-allez-donc-dormir. Tant pis. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

Et maintenant ils sont tous sortis ... sauf nous. Moi qui fais semblant de lire à ma table, et toi qui t'es endormie sur le canapé, devant la cheminée. C'est quand j'ai vu que tu comptais passer la nuit ici et que tes amies n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient que j'ai décidé de tout faire pour pouvoir rester aussi, avec toi. T'avoir pour moi seul ... C'est un bonheur auquel j'avais cessé de rêver depuis des mois. Depuis ce fameux jour, en fait, où tu as accepté de sortir avec mon meilleur ami. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que ce jour-là. Toi aussi, tu étais heureuse. Je le voyais à ton sourire, à tes yeux surtout qui ne le quittaient plus, qui le couvaient avec une lueur d'adoration. Moi, ce jour-là, j'ai eu envie de me jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Votre bonheur, à tous les deux, était si éclatant qu'il me faisait mal. Mais j'avais honte d'être aussi sombre, aussi égoïste, alors que je n'aurais dû que partager votre joie, si j'avais été un véritable ami. Et puis vous n'étiez responsables de rien ; vous ne pouviez même pas vous douter du mal que vous me faisiez, puisque personne ne sait que ...

Je t'aime.

À présent qu'enfin, je suis seul avec toi, je crois que je peux arrêter de faire semblant. Je repose ce livre de Métamorphose qui m'a été bien utile, et je viens vers toi qui dors toujours. Je m'assieds sur le fauteuil le plus proche du canapé sur lequel tu es étendue, et je te regarde. Merlin, ce que tu es belle ... Enfin non, pas belle. Tu n'es pas belle comme ces filles qui n'ont que cette qualité, et qui font tout pour briller et éblouir le reste du monde. Celles-là, j'en ai eu ma dose. Toi, tu n'es pas de celles sur qui on se retourne dans la rue. Mais tu as ton charme personnel, bien plus précieux. Tu es la seule à avoir cette peau si pâle, ces mains si ravissantes, cette taille si fine ... Tu ressembles à une princesse de l'ancien temps. Aussi fragile qu'une fleur qui vient d'éclore. Merlin, ce que tu es ... toi.

Je soupire. Triste sort que d'être condamné à contempler une pareille grâce tous les jours sans jamais pouvoir y toucher. Je crois que ça serait presque mieux si tu me détestais, si je n'étais pas le meilleur ami de celui que tu aimes, et si je pouvais le haïr en paix. Mais je ne peux pas : je suis trop ingrat, c'est vraiment le seul qui te mérite. D'ailleurs, tu ne t'y es pas trompée puisque c'est lui que tu aimes. N'est-ce pas ?

Une mèche de cheveux a glissé sur ta joue, et je te vois froncer les sourcils dans ton sommeil. J'hésite, puis je tends la main pour replacer la fameuse mèche rebelle. Elle a plus de chance que moi, car elle peut caresser ton visage aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaite. Mais ... et si j'osais ? Je suis à présent à genoux devant toi. L'or des flammes qui jaillissent dans la cheminée coule sur ta joue, comme pour m'encourager ... J'ose. Ta peau est si douce.

Soudain, tu ouvres les yeux. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Tu me regardes d'un air confondu. Tu t'apprêtes à parler, et je sais ce que tu vas dire : tu vas me demander ce que je fais là, et où _il_ est. Mais je pose ma main sur tes lèvres avant que tu ne prononces le moindre mot. Ne dis rien, ne pense pas à _lui_. Ça me tue de voir cette joie dans tes yeux quand _il_ est dans ton esprit. Ne dis rien, ne brise pas ce moment magique et unique. C'est la première et la dernière fois.

À regrets, j'enlève ma main de tes lèvres. Tu te tais, mais ton regard est toujours aussi interrogateur. Je souris. Regarde autour de toi, mon adorée. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous deux. Il fait nuit noire. Je suis à genoux devant toi. Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

Je t'aime, je suis fou de toi. Vas-tu entendre, cette fois, ce que mes yeux te hurlent ?  
JE T'AIME !

Et pour mieux te le prouver, je prends ta main et la pose sur mon cœur. Cette fois, tu rougis puis pâlis. Tu essaies encore de parler. Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît ! Accorde-moi cet unique bonheur d'une déclaration silencieuse. Je te jure qu'après cela, je te laisserai éternellement tranquille. Écoute-moi juste ce soir.

Je lis dans tes yeux que tu acceptes mon marché. Mais je sens aussi que tu as peur. Peur de quoi ? Peur de moi ? Sois tranquille, jamais je ne te ferai le moindre mal. Tu as toujours aussi peur ... Peur pour lui ? Il l'a toujours ignoré et cela durera, si tu ne dis rien. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Mais par Merlin, cette peur refuse de quitter ton regard ! Peur pour ... moi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est bien ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Je suis sans importance ! Je ne mérite pas que tu te fasses du souci pour moi, ni que tu t'inquiètes de ce que je vais devenir. Rien, c'est tout. Et rien, c'est bien suffisant pour moi. Je ne serai rien d'autre que votre « ami ». Non, je n'ai pas d'autre rêve.

Tu te redresses pour être assise, et tu me fais signe de venir à côté de toi. J'obéis. Tu me regardes, tu m'observes comme si tu me voyais pour la première fois. Non, jamais tu ne te serais doutée d'une chose pareille. Et pourtant ... Tu tournes la tête vers le feu qui s'éteint ; tu sembles plongée dans tes pensées. Tu vois, je suis comme ce feu : je brûle et je meurs. À nouveau, tu me regardes. Tu t'approches de moi. Je m'allonge légèrement et tu poses ta tête sur mon torse. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, si c'est encore possible. Je crois que tu le sens. Ça te fait rire. Je souris aussi. C'est idiot, l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Juste quelques battements de cœur.

Tu me regardes encore, et les étincelles des flammes se reflètent dans tes yeux. Puis, à ton tour, tu prends ma main pour la poser sur ton propre cœur. J'ouvre de grands yeux en constatant qu'il concurrence le mien en matière de vitesse. Tu souris. Ta main vient se poser sur mes lèvres. Tes lèvres viennent se poser sur ta main. Je ferme les yeux en embrassant tes doigts. Et tout à coup, ta main disparaît et c'est toi que j'embrasse. Juste une seconde. Je n'ose pas croire à mon bonheur.

Tu te relèves, un air timide sur le visage. Tu te demandes si tu n'es pas devenue folle. Non, rassure-toi. Personne n'en saura rien. Et moi, comment pourrais-je jamais te remercier ? Je prends à nouveau ta main pour y poser un dernier baiser.

Tu me souris encore une fois avant de disparaître. Je te regarde partir, puis, plus heureux que si on venait de m'offrir le monde, je me lève à mon tour et quitte la Salle Commune. Je rentre dans mon dortoir. _Il_ ne dormait pas encore et m'entends arriver.

— Alors Sirius, cette Métamorphose ? me demande-t-il.

— Magique. Bonne nuit, James.

— Bonne nuit, répond-il en baillant.

Je m'enferme dans les rideaux de mon lit, contemplant le plafond avec un sourire béat. Je pense à _elle_. Lily, ma princesse, ma reine ...


End file.
